


text me (i miss you)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, fix it fic kind of, texting fic, they curse too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: A look into the texts between TJ and Cyrus after Costume Day.





	text me (i miss you)

_4:47 PM_

**tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : okay seriously please pick up i’ve called you like a thousand times

 **tj** : i’m sorry, i really am

 **tj** : i would do anything to hear your voice again

 **tj** : you weren’t at school today i missed you

 **tj** : please answer one of my calls or texts

 **tj** : cyrus

 **tj** : cyrus please

_5:02 PM_

**tj** : you read the messages i can see that

 **tj** : please call me when you can, im begging you

 **tj** : cyrus please

_5:06 PM_

**cyrus** : what

 **tj** : OH MY GOD

 

**tj** : fuck shit okay don’t leave okay i have so much to say

 **tj** : can i call you?

_5:13 PM_

**cyrus** : just send a text ig

 **tj** : there’s going to be like a thousand of them

 **tj** : look i’m so so so sorry, and i wish i could tell you everything but i’m..scared okay. i’m a damn coward

 **cyrus** :  you don’t get to play the victim card

 **tj** : …

 **tj** : okay that’s fair

 **tj** : i really really wanted to do that costume with you and like i told her that and she just kept bugging me and she said some things that i didn’t want people to know about and she was going to tell them if i didn’t do the costume with her

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : you don’t just get to say that and everything’s okay again. do you know how many nights i’ve cried about this? how long i’ve stood in front of the bathroom mirror yelling at myself? i’m so tired of feeling like absolute shit, tj

_tj is typing…_

_tj is typing…_

**tj** : i’m so so sorry cyrus, i don’t really know what else to say, i don’t know what you want from me

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : i don’t think you understand how much this hurt me. you were the only person who actually believed in me, well before even i did. you never gave up on me and you were the only person who understood me. even on my worst days i’d remind myself that i had you, because you always used to make me feel better. and when you bailed on the costume that was YOUR idea...do you know how damn disposable i felt? do you have ANY idea how miserable and humiliating that was for me???

_tj is typing…_

_tj is typing…_

**tj** : you have every right to be mad at me ok

 **tj** : you are not disposable, damnit, cyrus, you’re so much more than that

 **tj** : look what kira told me scared the shit out of me and

 **tj** : i know you already hate me

 **tj** : but if i tell you something please don’t hate me more?

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : i don’t hate you, i’m just upset

 **cyrus** : go on

_tj is typing…_

_6:36 PM_

**cyrus** : are you going to tell me something or can i go eat dinner

_6:39 PM_

**tj** : i’m gay

_6:41 PM_

**tj** : say something please

 **tj** : anything

 **tj** : even that you hate me

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : that’s cool

 **cyrus** : i don’t hate you bc you’re gay, that’d be damn hypocritical of me

 **tj** : …

 **cyrus** : surprise

 **cyrus** : so….she was going to out you if you didn’t do the costume with her?

 **tj** : yeah…

 **cyrus** : shit, that sucks, you shouldn’t have to put up with that

 **cyrus** : i get why you ditched me, but you still could have called or something

 **tj** : i know and i suck for that

 **tj** : i’m so sorry cyrus

 **tj** : ...there’s more if you wanna hear it

 **cyrus** : sure

_tj is typing…_

_tj is typing…_

_tj is typing…_

**tj** : so kira basically figured out i was gay because of the way i acted around you, and she was like implying something between us, and it wouldn’t have been that bad if she wasn’t right

_Read 7:02_

**tj** : say anything please

 **tj** : it’s fine if you don’t feel the same just

 **tj** : please don’t cut me out

 **tj** : i’m begging you

_7:07 PM_

**cyrus** : i’m not cutting you out don’t worry really

 **cyrus** : but hold on go back

 **cyrus** : she was right about what

 **tj** : …

 **tj** : you’re really making me say it

 **cyrus** : …

 **tj** : fine i like you okay, i think you’re adorable and i have definitely not platonic feelings for you cyrus

 **tj** : is that what you wanted to hear

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : yes actually

 **tj** : …

 **tj** : what the fuck

 **cyrus** : you absolute idiot

 **cyrus** : i like you too

 **tj** : i-

 **cyrus** : sdjhkjsd i broke you huh

 **tj** : i did not expect that at all

 **tj** : huh so i like you

 **tj** : and you like me

 **tj** : so…

 **cyrus** : im having a night in with my parents tonight, but tomorrow, maybe do you want to go for a picnic or something?

 **tj** : you mean like a date?

_cyrus is typing…_

_cyrus is typing…_

**cyrus** : yes idiot like a date

 **tj** : sounds great

 **tj** : i have to go eat dinner but i’ll see you tomorrow?

 **cyrus** : of course

 **tj** : see ya <3

 **cyrus** : <3


End file.
